Present hand-held pulverizers generally have a collecting plate beneath a grinder into which pulverized material is gathered as it is ground. To insure that all of the material is collected, the walls of the pulverizer are usually straight, and the collecting plate is relatively flat, spanning the entire bottom of the grinder.
When the material is pulverized, the grinder portion of the pulverizer is removed from the collecting plate. Some manufacturers provide a cap approximately the size of the collecting plate which may be secured over the collecting plate to form a container for the material. The operator may then store or transport the pulverized material in the container for use at a later time.
The container just described is relatively large and cumbersome, since it usually is the same diameter as the pulverizer. Thus, there is a need for apparatus which enables the operator to transfer pulverized material from a relatively large collecting plate to a relatively small jar, with a minimum loss of material.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide new and improved material transferring apparatus for hand-held pulverizers.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for transferring pulverized material from a relatively large collecting plate to a relatively small jar with a minimum or no loss of material.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide means for storing pulverized material in a relatively small jar.